


I Can't Love You

by MonochromeMog



Category: overwatch
Genre: Based off a song, Ending left for interpretation, Hanzo voiceline, Hanzo's sort of an asshole, Heartbreak, Hurt Everyone, Hurt No Comfort, Little Dialogue, M/M, Sad, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: I can't love you anywayI can't love you anyhow I can't love you today I can't love you tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind the ending is left for interpretation. 
> 
> Hanzo isn't seen in a completely good light, but he is very insecure and for him insecurities turn to anger. 
> 
> Based off a song by Adore Delano - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fagcys-UPq0
> 
> Enjoy!

I Can't Love You

 

Brown eyes that light up like a puppies.

Tan skin which is gilded in sunlight.

Muscled arms that pull me closer when I awake with terrors. 

Firm lips that are often stretched into a grin that shows off pearly whites.

The metal arm gleams and glares, but you don't seem to mind. 

And that tatty, sentimental cowboy hat on the top of your head, that you are so overly protective of. 

You're a work of a art; a picture to capture. 

But I can't love you. 

You always seem to know how to make me feel better, but I can never return the favour. 

You can read people like a book. I need to take time to figure out what someone needs. 

You can forgive so easily. 

Just like my brother. 

You're so laid back and don't think too much. 

For you, ignorance is bliss. 

You love to kiss the tattoo that decorates my shoulder and upper arm. 

It's like you hold it in some sort of power. 

You keep asking for me to let you try the bow and arrow I use in combat. 

I said no. 

You persisted. 

I snapped at you. 

Your face is shocked and you step back. 

You tried to cover it up with a grin. 

But I can see the pain in your eyes. 

Later, I find you alone with tears in your eyes. 

Your scratching at your skin. 

My heart wants to reach out to you immediately. 

But my legs carry me to the target range. 

Guilt forms in my stomach. 

You're so secluded the next day, and I don't approach you. 

Why did you ever love me? 

You're so brave. 

I'm a coward. 

You're too good for me. 

I can't love you. 

I avoid you. 

But you corner me eventually. 

You apologise. 

But for what? 

I stay silent. 

I listen to your pleas for me to talk. 

"Please talk to me, darling. I'm so sorry for annoying you... please don't leave me..."

When I look, tears are in your eyes. 

This is not the Jesse I know. 

You look scared. 

You're scared. 

"McCree-San..."

His face falls further. 

"I thinks it's best to not see each other any longer."

Despair fills your face. 

I want to take back everything I said. But my tongue does not allow me. 

"You're an annoyance and will never amount to anything." 

I expect you to punch me out of anger, it's what I deserve. 

But you don't. 

Tears cascade down your face as you turn away. 

"I'm sorry, Han." 

"Please do not refer to me as such." 

It was hard to believe I could keep my voice firm and steady. 

I watch with some kind of dread as your shoulders slump and you slink away. 

That's the last I ever see of Jesse McCree. 

And when I look at old photos of us. 

I realise I never really knew you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry any mistakes. ^^ especially in character because this is my first time writing Hanzo's character. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
